1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to removable scrap traps for dishwashers and more particularly pertains to stopping food and other objects from clogging a drain valve, pump and washer arms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of filters is known in the prior art. More specifically, filters heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of catching food particles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,4333 to Meyers a soil separator for a domestic dishwasher.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,306 to Nilsson discloses a waste disintegrating device for a dishwasher.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 293,016 to Fisher discloses the design of a filter for a dishwasher.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,419 to Cushing et al. discloses a dishwasher having means for collecting and removing food soil.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,128 to Hoffman discloses a prewash scrap basket for a dishwasher.
In this respect, the removable scrap trap for dishwashers according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of stopping food and other objects from clogging the drain valve, pump and washer arms.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved removable scrap traps for dishwashers which can be used for stopping food and other objects from clogging the drain valve, pump and washer arms. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.